


His Warm Smile

by levistaria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Eren Armin Mikasa are Siblings, F/F, Gen, Jaeger Siblings, M/M, Potential Levi/Eren, Protective Eren, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Self Harm, Self aware Eren, Titan Eren, Titan shifter Eren, To test his healing abilities, Underground Eren, protective Armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levistaria/pseuds/levistaria
Summary: "The world is cruel."She uttered with a hint of sadness in her voice."But as long as I have you, it can also be beautiful."As she stared at her two siblings with a faint smile on her face.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Attack on Titan.** _ I'm not a native English speaker so please bear with my grammar. This idea just came up with me while watching 7ds yesterday lol. This is also my first story so it's kinda messy!

### 

**Chapter One:** Jaegers 

  
  


"Eren!" 

  
  


  
  


She looked around and was horrified when Eren was not in her sight. She only left him to buy vegetables and here he is, being gone and Walls know where he had come to. Maria, she cannot take her eyes off him for even a second, huh? 

  
  


"Mikasa, he's probably picking fights again with those bullies," Armin calmly said while looking around too. Unlike Mikasa, Armin is sure that Eren is just around. Mikasa glared at the ground and sighed loudly. They continued to walk hoping to find Eren. "Do you really think you look cool if you pull out a 'bad guy' personality?! No! You look like a bunch of pathetic asses!" a loud voice dominated an area in market. With widened eyes, Mikasa hurriedly went to where that voice is. _No doubt, it was Eren._ Fighting the three bullies again.

  
  


"Eren!" Armin shouted as they saw Eren's tensed body in a distance. In front of him was the three bullies whom he always had a fight whenever they crash into each other. Mikasa immediately glared at the three boys causing them to run while pissing their pants. Armin checked Eren's body if he has a bruise and thank _Maria,_ today's a luck day. He's not hurt like the usual. Eren glared at them for interrupting their fight. "Stop leaving us, Eren. You know how dangerous it is there," Mikasa scolded Eren while she also checked if Eren's hurt. Eren shrugged their hands off his body and yelled.

  
  


"They keep on picking a fight on me and calling me names! Not my-"

  
  


"Shut up and let's go home, Eren," Armin cut Eren and grabbed his wrist. He had no choice but to let Armin as he is also tired because he's been moving around all day. Surprisingly, they were silent on their way home. Mikasa is naturally silent while both Armin and Eren are tired from the tasks they had to do for their mother. 

  
  


  
  


They arrived home and Carla Jaeger, their mother, greeted them with her warm smile. She is wearing her usual dress with apron and her long black hair down. Her warm smile that always make the trio feel at ease. Like there's no danger around them. Like with her warm smile, everything is okay. _Like everything's alright._ "Thank you, my dear Mikasa and Armin. I'm guessing Eren got lost again and you found him fighting other kids?" Carla laughed as she saw the flustered and irritated face on Eren. "No! Of course not, I helped them-" 

  
  


"-find you because your voice's too loud to not be heard," Mikasa in a tone of as-a-matter-of-fact. Eren glared at her while Armin laughed mockingly. Mikasa helped Armin put down the groceries they bought for the family. "Because you and Armin's too fast and I can't keep up so I ended up getting lost!" Eren mocked Mikasa's tone causing their mother a gentle laugh. "Alright kids, stop arguing now. Eren, stop letting go of Armin's hand. You get lost because you keep letting go of his hand. Armin, make sure that your grip's tighter so he can't let go easily. Mikasa, no need to focus that much on getting good vegetables for me, please focus on your brothers," the trio nodded and they went to change their sweaty clothes. 

  
  


Grisha Jaeger, their father, arrived shortly from the Interior. It was noticeable that he's tired, because of the dark circles under his eyes. He gave his wife a kiss on lips and his children a kiss on their foreheads and a tired smile. "What have you been up to, that you always come home looking tired, Grisha?" Carla worriedly asked as they are preparing for their lunch. Grisha smiled and answered. "I've been _searching_ for something and I feel like it's in the Interior. But don't worry, in a few days, I'll eventually find it," Carla nodded, half-believing him. Their lunch went by smoothly until Mikasa uttered something. 

  
  


  
  


"Eren wants to join the Survey Corps." 

  
  


Carla dropped her spoon and immediately looked at Eren, while Eren glared at Mikasa. "Why would you want to join them?! No, Eren! Don't throw your life away! Joining _that_ is like committing suicide!" Carla hysterically shouted while her eyes are watering. Anger and worry are evident on her face. "I want to see the outside world! I want to know what ocean looks like, what the places filled with sand looks like! I don't want to get trapped in these walls forever! I want to explore the outside world! I'm tired of being trapped!" Eren yelled. 

  
  


"Eren, are you really willing to sacrifice your life to eradicate the titans?" Grisha calmly asked, eyes still set on his newspaper.

  
  


"Yes, father! I will join the military at 15 and join Survey Corps at 18! I will eradicate every Titans and explore the ocean!" Eren smiled at his dream. He wants to be free. He wants to see every landforms in the world, with his family. With his mother, father, Armin and Mikasa. He wants them to be safe from Titans and live their lives peacefully, without the danger of giant monsters around, and without the suffocating Walls even though they keep them safe. Mikasa and Armin are just silent while looking down, clearly bothered by their arguments. Carla was about to say something but Grisha cut her off. 

  
  


"Then join the military and train your body. Carla," he looked at Carla and smiled. "You know how committed your son is to his goals. You cannot stop him from doing what he wants. Mikasa, Armin, what do you want to do?" he glanced at his older children. Mikasa and Armin thought for a minute. Carla, Grisha and Eren stared at them waiting for their reply. Mikasa is already 14 years old, Armin is 12 years old while Eren is 10 years old. "I would likely join the military too, so I can protect Eren," Mikasa said that made Carla finally drop her tears. Although Carla's really proud at her oldest wanting to protect the youngest, she's really worried that they might die there. She can't afford seeing the Scouts coming outside and handing her a part of their body, she just can't. Armin nodded and smiled. "I think so, too. I can't leave him alone there, knowing he'll put his life on danger and I want to protect you guys too." 

  
  


Eren was shocked at their answers. _They must be crazy! No, no, no. They must be freaking kidding me. They cannot!_ "Are you two crazy?! You will die there! You don't need to protect me! I can protect myself!" Eren yelled but that didn't seem to flinch the pair. "Eren, that just shows how much your siblings love you," Grisha smiled and held Carla's hands. "Carla, let them be. They are like you; once they set their eyes on something, they will not stop until they set their hands on it," Carla only cried and leaned on Grisha for comfort. She can't believe her kids are joining the military just to be titan food.

  
  


"Mikasa, Armin, I look forward to you protecting Eren," Grisha gently patted their heads. Mikasa and Armin smiled and nodded at their father. Eren's about to say something again but Grisha cut him. "And Eren, I also look forward on you, eradicating the Titans," Eren gave a 'Yes Sir!' and a salute before leaving them to go to the bathroom. Grisha looked at Mikasa and Armin again. 

  
  


_"Do not let it happen again,"_ heavy tension filled the air as fear escalated on Armin and Mikasa's face, as well as Carla's. Eren came back and wondered why they all looked so scared, and angry but he concluded it's because of their argument earlier. Grisha let go of Carla and prepared to leave. Carla seemed to calm down a bit but still arguing with Eren.

  
  


  
  


"Eren, when I come home, I'll show you the basement," Eren's face lit up and his bright green eyes shined brightly. The basement, where even Carla is not allowed, will be finally shown to him when his father come home! "REALLY?! You promise?!" Eren jumped and hugged his father. "Yes." 

  
  


  
  


"Mikasa, why did you tell Mom?!" Eren shouted while glaring at her. Mikasa scoffed and answered. "It's not a secret right? Even if it was, it's life-threatening so I can't keep it a secret," Armin nodded, agreeing on what she said while his eyes are set on his book. 

  
  


They continued arguing until Armin said something. "Eren, we just want to protect you," Armin uttered while gazing his eyes at the bright green-eyed boy. Eren sighed as irritation occurred again in his stomach. "How many times do I have to tell you that _I don't need your protection?_ Look, I know you're just worried but you don't have to join me too. I can protect myself, and I want you guys to trust me," Eren said while glaring at both of them. Sure, he appreciates the protection he is receiving from his family, but to risk their lives for him, _he can't let that._

  
  


"We trust you, but not the Titans, nor the people. And your heroic ideals are scary too, because we know that _when your friend is in danger, you're more than willing to risk yourself for them._ So please, let us be by your side. We are always afraid every time you're not in our sight," Mikasa hid half of her face in her scarf, a sign that she's scared. Because the memories from 5 years ago are resurfacing in her head. And Maria knows how frightening it is. While Armin is being vocal on his worries on Eren, Mikasa can't be that brave, unless Eren's really in danger. Armin is also wise on choosing his words and Mikasa might speak for a whole day expressing her emotions, and feelings. 

  
  


"I get it, I get it. Mikasa, Armin, let's join the Survey Corps and let's kill all the titans there so we can explore the outside world! Let's see if Armin's book is telling the truth about the ocean!" Eren shouted while his arms are in the air. Mikasa and Armin smiled and nodded. 

  
  


_As long as Eren's here with them, they are at ease._

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Refugees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do they do now that their mother's dead, and their father's missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notes are confusing! Sorry! But **in chapter 2, the wall maria's breached. Carla was eaten by the smiling titan and hannes saved eren and mikasa. eren also inherited the titan from his father. after two weeks is this chapter.**  
>  TW: Mention of symptoms of panic attack, gore/blood, and trauma. In other words, _**violence.** _ You're warned.

  
  


"The food is not enough to fill us up for a whole week anymore, Armin. What will we do now? And to think that father's missing..." Mikasa glanced at Eren who is staring at the sky. His face is blank, but they know that he is feeling a lot of emotions right now. They are suffering from the grief of their mother's death, and the fading hope of the chances that their father is alive. The food rations are definitely coming to an end, too. It has been two weeks since Wall Maria was breached and they are currently here in Stohess District, where the refugees from Wall Maria was sent. They are working at the farm, who provided them shelter and a little food. 

  
  


Armin sighed and answered her, "This farm. That's our only option for now. We can't join the military yet because Eren's still 10 years old. We can't leave him here," While the pair is old enough to enlist, they can’t leave their youngest here, it’s dangerous and they can’t afford to let him deal with this hell alone. Not now, knowing that they just lost their mother. _And possibly their father too._

  
  


"Eren, why didn't father come back with you?" Mikasa carefully asked Eren. Eren furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at them before staring at the grounds. "I don't know, Mikasa. I can't remember anything from that day. Hell, I don't even remember how I met him!" Eren is obviously frustrated on the situation. Mikasa and Armin frowned as they looked at each other. Worry and confusion are evident on their faces. 

  
  


It's true, three days after Wall Maria was breached, a Survey Corps soldier and their Grisha came to them just to get Eren and Maria knows what could've happened. They had no idea at all. All they knew is their father looked horrified, angry, sad and rushed that day. Their father was a complete mess. His usual composed posture and calm behavior were nothing to be found in him that day. The siblings were very anxious because of that fact. They were all concerned but their father only told them _how he loves them so much, and how he's sorry for them._

  
  


They felt like that was his last words to them- but Mikasa and Armin was in denial of it. They hoped that their father’s just going somewhere far for a very long time. They tried to brush off the thought that their father's leaving them but it's been two weeks, and yet no signs of their father was seen. They are sad, and angry, because _he’s their father! How can he come at them only to get Eren Maria knows why and where?! And where is he, all this time! He should be there for them; consoling and making sure they are well and protected! But where is he?! Did he even know that his wife is dead, eaten by a fucking Smiling Titan?!_ They thought, but they trust their father that he’s not that _kind of father._

  
  


The only answer is Eren, Eren who was grabbed by their father and told Mikasa and Armin to stay in their shelter, but Eren doesn't even remember what happened that day. 

  
  


Eren came home the next morning, suffering from extremely high fever and unconscious. He was brought home by the same Survey Corps soldier. Walls know how they were terrified on what's happening on Eren that day. They were so scared because they don't have the luxury to bring him to a hospital nor a local doctor. They can only use homemade cures for him that Grisha taught them. Not only were they terrified of Eren's condition that day, but also their father's. _Where is him? What happened to him? Why wasn't he the one who brought Eren home, why did the soldier had to do that? How did Eren got a severe fever?_ Several questions, horrified feelings and an unusual Eren was left to them. 

  
  


"What if father is dead?" Mikasa hesitantly asked. Eren glared at the grounds, but it was obvious that he's not angry, he's scared. The fact that he was the last to see his father, and yet he can’t remember what happened that day, frustrates him. Armin shook his head. "No, I'm sure he's not in Wall Maria. And I'm pretty sure that he doesn't have enemies here. He's a doctor, right?" Armin wants her to stop asking questions because he doesn't want them to overthink. Armin can’t mask his feelings but he knows he’s worried too. 

  
  


"I'll go somewhere," Eren stood up but immediately stopped by Mikasa and Armin’s hands gripping tightly on his arms. “Where are you going?” concern is noticeable on the pair’s faces because of Eren’s odd actions. _This isn’t like him at all. Normally, he leaves without telling anyone. But it means that he’s just nearby. But now, he’s informing them._ Eren made an annoyed face, but still answered. “I’m not going far. I’ll just search for something, I’ll be back before sunset,” he hurriedly left before they could answer. Mikasa and Armin just looked at each other, both anxious of what might happen, and what’s happening to their youngest brother, but they know they can’t do anything right now but trust him. _Trust him that he’ll be back before sunset unscathed. Trust him even if his ears were red, an evidence that he’s lying._

  
  


  
  


  
  


_Ten hours._

  
  


_It has been 10 hours since Eren left._ The sunset’s long gone and replaced by the darkness but they can’t detect the green-eyed boy’s presence in their shelter. Mikasa and Armin are both standing, alarmed by the fact that their youngest’s not in their sight yet and agitated by his broken promise. “He said... before sunset...” Armin slowly stated, while his eyes are set on their oldest sibling. It seemed like a fact check. Mikasa, is pacing back and forth while tightening her grip on her red scarf knitted by their mother a few years back. 

  
  


“Should we go look for him, Armin?” Mikasa asked while keeping her usual tone, but she knew she couldn’t hide the fact that she’s trembling because of the frightening situation they are in right now. Their youngest sibling’s promise is before sunset. Before 6 PM. But it’s already 2 AM in the morning. “It’s dangerous, Mikasa. You know the rules here, right? No leaving the quarters after 8 PM and before 4 AM. We will all get punished if we don’t follow the rules. There are also criminals from the Underground lurking outside, and what if Eren comes home to an empty-” Armin froze when he suddenly realized something. _No._

  
  


“What?!” Mikasa panicked while shaking Armin’s shoulders, hoping to get his attention. Armin lost the color of his face because he remembered something. _“Underground, Mikasa...”_ Mikasa suddenly lost her balance and strength as she heard the word Underground. She wasn’t listening to him earlier as she was thinking of all the possibilities that’s happening on Eren but when Armin froze, she knew he realized something. A mixture of anger, worry and regret ate her system. 

  
  


Anger to herself because she should not have let Eren leave alone. Anger to the memories that flashed in her mind when she heard the ‘Underground’ and she knew that Armin is thinking the same. Regret because she should not have let Eren leave at all! She looked at Armin, both on the verge of tears. They were thinking the same. _The possibilities. The nightmare. The accident. Their brother. Missing._

  
  


“What if Eren...” a tear dropped. Mikasa, the most physically strong of the trio, but also the most fragile of them. The drop of tear showed she finally lost her composure. Armin hugged her tight and put his hands on the back of her head. He’s also feeling weak right now but he knew he needs to be stronger because his sister needs his comfort. He can’t let his emotions get the best of him, especially if in front of his sister. “Hush, Mika... We’re just overthinking...” they knew it was a lie, but they couldn’t face the reality either. 

  
  


“What if someone-” Armin cut her off. “No, Mika. They won’t get Eren again from us,” Armin tried to assure her, but they both know that it’s not impossible. _After all..._ Mikasa continued crying while Armin is comforting her with words when they heard the door opened. The pair looked immediately hoping it was their youngest sibling. 

  
  


It was Eren, indeed. “EREN! Oh my goodness, where the _fucking hell_ did you go?!” Armin and Eren was shocked by the vulgar words of their sister. They can’t blame her, tho. Mikasa isn’t like that, she’s always calm and reserved but if her family is in danger, or something really upset her, she can’t control her words sometimes. “I told you, I was searching for something. I’m sorry, Mikasa and Armin,” Eren calmly answered while letting his siblings search for wounds in his body. Thankfully, he’s safe. He’s home. 

  
  


“Eren, you promised us that you’ll go home before sunset. It’s already dawn. Where did you search?! _What did you search?!_ ” Mikasa is holding his arms tightly, as if she’s afraid to let go again. Eren winced at the tight grip on his arm and tried to shrug it off but Armin held his arms too. “Just... nearby. In the market. I was searching for some herbs, I didn’t know time passed by quickly- and Maria, let go! I won’t go anywhere!” Eren tried to weaken their grip again only to fail miserably. Mikasa and Armin didn’t believe him. 

  
  


Why didn’t they believe him? Because his ears were red. He’s lying. Armin is just staring at the youngest with doubtful look. Mikasa glared at Eren. “Don’t lie, Eren! Your ears are red! You can’t keep lying to us when you know it’s not worth it!” she’s upset because they’re trembling, waiting for their brother but here he is, lying his ass off. They’re hurt because Eren seemed so distant, and secretive. _Why?_ Eren sighed and held their hands. 

  
  


“I’m sorry, guys... it’s just- I can’t tell you yet. Please trust me here. Please let’s drop this conversation. I’m already here, safe and in your sight. I won’t do it again. Let’s rest, okay? I’m sorry...” Eren made a sad face and puppy eyes so the pair can’t do anything but let go of him. Eren knew their weakness was his sad face and puppy eyes, and that the pair always end up forgiving him or letting him doing what he wants when they see that look on him. Eren laid down in their small bed while the pair also laid down beside him, him being in the middle. They hugged each other, feeling the warmth of their youngest. 

  
  


“Good night, Eren.” 

  
  


“Good night, ‘Kasa, ‘Min...” 

  
  


  
  


  
  


Another day is approaching and Mikasa and Armin are finally relaxed. Knowing that their youngest is here with them, they both feel at ease. Because if one is missing, it feels like the half of their heart and soul are also missing. The trio are really close and they can’t imagine a day without feeling the presence of each other. The bond between the trio is unbreakable. 

  
  


The trio are working at the farm. They had no choice but to work at the farm until Eren turn 12 and join the Training Corps. At least, here in the farm, they can train their body to heavy work so they can easily adjust to military. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


Eren walked fast while maintaining a blank expression. _I’m out of time, I only have 30 minutes until my siblings start to worry again._ He let out a frustrated sigh as he went down a familiar direction. 

  
  


His heart began to race as he saw the familiar district. He started sweating as memories flushed on his mind. _Rope. Screams. Guns. Darkness._ He felt his whole body numb and a different kind of pain. He stayed like that for a few minutes before he forced himself to keep on walking. He prayed that someone won’t notice his mild panic attacks. 

  
  


He stopped and looked around the district. This is the part of the town that everyone is scared to enter. Not even the military is attempting to enter this district because it’s like the _Underground._ It has different kinds of services. And by services, it meant _crimes. Brothels, murderers, human trafficking, robbery, and other kinds of services they can offer you, or you can take on. Whatever you feel like doing._

  
  


Of course, there’s only three options for you to gain the strength to walk around the district; either _you are the buyer, the victim or the suspect. Because if you aren’t neither of the three, then why are you there?_

  
  


“There you are, green-eyed boy!” a tall and dark man greeted him as he entered a brothel. He ruffled Eren’s hair and didn’t notice the kid’s flinch at his touch. Not that he’d mind tho. He led the way to a door on the ground, obviously leading them to basement. Eren forced a smile. Today is his first day, and second time meeting this man. “I’m just here for twenty minutes, Walter. My siblings are worried because I went home late last night.” 

  
  


“Don’t worry, lil boy! This is just quick. I just need you to treat my boys,” Walter handed him their medical supplies and Eren just nodded and did his orders. He was thankful the older isn’t noticing his unsteady breathing, and trembling feet. “Woah, you’re really a professional, huh?! Can you make poisons are something?” Eren glanced at the grinning man and nodded. “My father taught me some dangerous poisons, in case I needed it someday, so yes. Why?” Eren treated their boys fast while his attention is to his boss. 

  
  


“Then make me some. Rather than making these shits beat the crap out of ‘em, I’d rather make ‘em drink or eat poison without a sweat. Easier that way, aight? Yay or nay?” Eren, again, forced smiled and nodded. _I don’t have a choice, dumbass._ He thought to himself. “You’re not asking me,” Walter let out a lunatic laugh and patted his back. “I like ‘ya, boy! ‘Ya sure ‘ya don’t want to stay here? Your salary is enough for you three,” Eren shook his head. “I will join the military in two years, Walter. And my siblings are already suspicious of me. My sister might kill you.”

  
  


Walter is amused of the kid. First, he couldn’t believe that this 10 year-old ‘doctor’ bravely entered the district when he knew he could be a victim of their services in an instant but he brushed it off like it’s just a game or something. And now, he’s informing about joining military when he’s obviously a dirty worker here, even bragging that his sister might kill him. “And how are you so sure that your sister might kill me? Isn’t she 9 or something?” Eren grinned at him, the first genuine expression he showed him ever since they met. He was surprised, and undoubtedly felt a cold shiver down his spine. 

  
  


“She’s 14 years old. She has the strength of your twenty boys combined. I’m not kidding,” Eren finished the last boy and put down his apron. He relaxed for a bit before turning his head on Walter. The older didn’t even seem to be bothered by what he said, still displaying a wide grin on his lips. _Creep._ “I need to go home. I’ll make poison tomorrow. For now, I want you to buy the ingredients,” he listed down the things he could remember of what his father told him. Walter nodded in amusement and ruffled his hair, the latter flinching. He pulled out his wallet and gave Eren his salary. “’Ya better make sure ‘ya sister not gonna kill me, alright? And I’ll be waiting for you, tomorrow,” with that, Eren gave him a ‘thank you’ and left the brothel. 

  
  


He’s walking on the district like he doesn’t care if he got robbed or hurt. He’s numb. All he can think is going home to his siblings, and making sure they eat and stay well. He doesn’t care anymore if he kills or poisons. He doesn’t have a choice. They still have two years left. He knows the salary at the farm is not enough to make them full. He doesn’t have a mother, and possibly a father, anymore so he can’t follow the laws like he used to. He keeps on walking, until he finally saw the barrier of the district and the town. He’s back to being Eren Jaeger again. 

  
  


“Oi.” 

  
  


Eren froze. _Fuck! Was I caught by Mikasa or Amin?! No. It’s not them. Then who-_

  
  


“What’s a kid like you doing in _that_ district?” Eren turned around to see a short man- _wearing a Survey Corps cloak?!_ and a pair of blue eyes staring at him. He looks like he’s judging his whole existence. Eren almost yelled when he realized something. _“Captain Levi!”_ Humanity’s Strongest! Of course, how did he forget him?! He used to adore him from a distance every time they passed Shiganshina for their expedition! And he also admired how he always got back without severe injuries every time!

  
  


“So you recognized me, huh?” Levi smirked while Eren is still surprised, shocked, scared and happy. Surprised because of all the places he could see his idol, destiny really made them meet here! Shocked and scared because what if Levi saw him coming from the district- or worse, the brothel! Happy because after three weeks, he finally saw his favorite soldier again! 

  
  


“Of course, you are Humanity’s Strongest! Who wouldn’t know you?! I’m Eren Jaeger, sir! I’m very pleased to meet you and I look forward in meeting you again in five years as your comrade!” Eren smiled, this time, a genuine one. Earlier, he’s feeling the worst, but now that he saw his motivator, he could live again. Another day. 

  
  


Levi frowned. He’s impressed by the kid’s enthusiasm. “Oi, don’t drop the topic. Why are you coming from that shitty district?” Eren suddenly lost his smile and was replaced by a blank look. He tried his hardest to mask his feelings, but the older noticed it. 

  
  


“I’m just... looking for something,” Eren sounded like he doesn’t want to talk about it and Levi let him be. Levi also noticed the younger’s red ears. He knows. He knows that the kid is doing something shitty there but he can’t pry yet. _Yet._ The kid might get scared and piss his pants off and he doesn’t want to look at his disgusting pants if that happens. “Oh yeah? Brat, you can’t fool me. Go home,” he wants to say, _‘I’ve been there too.’_ but he can’t find the strength to do so. Eren smiled again and tugged the captain’s cape. 

  
  


“Walk me home, Captain!” Levi immediately slapped his hands off. _‘Who knows what kind of filthy dirt this kid touched?’_ To his surprise, the kid didn’t look offended. He even looked happier. 

  
  


Levi thought for a moment. _‘It’s getting dark. And even if this isn’t the district, it is near the district and shit knows what might happen to this brat if I let him walk alone?’_ He thought to himself. Alright. “Let’s go, shitty brat,” Eren yelled at excitement and happily skipped steps as they walked. 

  
  


“Where are your parents, shitty brat?” Eren, again, suddenly became motionless as he heard the word _parent._ He looked at Levi with a sad smile. “My mother was eaten by a titan, two weeks ago. My father is missing,” a sorrowful tone was all Levi heard. His face dropped and felt like a shit for asking the kid’s parents. “I’m sorry for your loss, brat,” Levi patted his head and Eren smiled again. “Not your fault, anyways!” Eren went back to his skipping steps when Levi realized something that made he grabbed the kid’s arms, surprising the green-eyed boy. 

  
  


“Then who the hell is with you right now?! Don’t fucking tell me you’re all alone in a shitty farm?!” Levi wished he says no. He knows he might look like poking around some random child’s business but he wants to know if the child has someone older around him. Eren let out a delighted laugh. “No, I have two older siblings. And by two older siblings- Maria! Let’s go, Levi! I promised them 30 minutes!” 

  
  


_“He was that green-eyed boy, right?” he lit a cigarette before putting it in his mouth. His right hand man nodded._

__

  
  


“Yes, sir. Apparently, he was supposed to be raised in Underground under Kenny but was taken back by his family. I don’t know why,” his boss nodded in agreement and grinned. 

  
  


“Shall we try giving him back to Kenny?” the right hand man asked. 

  
  


“No. Let’s wait until he’s 16. Fresh out of military.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \Thank you for leaving kudos and a comment! I appreciate it a lot <3 I hope you're all well!  
> BTW how do you think AOT will end? I feel so sad for EreMika, Jean and Connie :(  
> Also I know Levi's first appearance is shitty but I intended to do so. (Tho its natural for me to do everything in a shitty way)  
> What do u think?  
> I'm still planning on their characters/personality so it's still messy but pls look forward on the next chapters!! I'm really excited to write their training on military lool !!


End file.
